A stronger bond
by Lacey-SongBird
Summary: Short story of ShepardxKaidan exploring their love (as corny as that sounds). Please do not take this as a 'serious' piece of work, as I wrote it in 30 minutes. Purely for fun. Rated M for sexual content.


Shepard strolled down the cargo bay and towards her favourite person aboard the Normandy. The large blackened eyes were heavily focused on his work. His slick black hair, gelled to oblivion. It made her smile warmly to herself. She could be how she wanted to be around him, she didn't have to wear the 'mask'.

"...Shepard?" His bold brown eyes met with hers, sending subtle signals of loving vibes down her body. She adored what he made her feel.

"I see you've become a little bit more 'friendly' with your commander" her face lit up as his heart soared.

"Oh.. excuse me Commander" he raised his hand nervously to his brow and wiped away little beats of sweat escalating from his pores.

"I think I prefer you being a little more - free around me" she scanned around her horizons before glancing back to him, "What do you think our chances are, Kaidan?" her face was serious but her eyes spilled fear, something which he read very well.

He stepped towards her slowly cupping her cheek in his masculine hand, "Shepard, I know that you are scared. Don't even try to tell me that you're not!" He smiled at her, every inch of his body loved her, every inch of his being wanted to show her how he felt, "You're the strongest person I've met, mentally and physically, and I know that with you leading us, we will succeed!" she looked up at him and smiled warmly. Unleashing her caged down femininity.

"Thank you, Kaidan" she stepped back a little, "How do you think the crew are doing?" her question rolled off her tongue and boiled deep down into his blood. He wanted her affection to be on him and only on him. It was selfish and he knew it, but he didn't care. The love he had for this woman was more than anything that she could quite understand.

"I think I've waisted much of your time, I should let you go" he shuffled back to his work and got stuck in, leaving the love of his life standing there watching him, oblivious to his feelings. Shepard turned from him and wandered down the bay and into the elevator.

Once in her cabin, she knew she could finally relax and be herself. Her strings had been detached. She glanced over to a bottle of wine and licked her lips.

"Oh what the hell" she mumbled softly to herself before getting up and pouring herself a whole glass. She slumped back down on the black leather couch, sinking into it's grips. Sipping away at the ruby liquid in her glass, she couldn't help but wonder back to that man. The things he made her feel. Her head was spinning, unsure of whether it was love or lust. Yet, either way she knew she had to act. She pulled herself up and stumbled to the little comm by her desk. Her finger hovered over it's surface for a few seconds, before she plunged down.

"Kaidan, I need you up here stat!" her heart was racing. Her blood boiling with excitement yet nervousness.

She downed another few glasses of wine before Kaidan strolled in scanning around her room. Shepard glided over to him, well what she thought was gliding, to Kaidan it was more of a 'sexy stumble', a sort of vulnerable state of which he could protect her at last. Something he craved to do each and every day.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked her whilst raising his eyebrow. She stumbled towards him tripping a little, he instantly caught her in his arms. Her breasts pushed up against his chest, sending blood rushing to his groin.

"I only had a few!" she smiled up at him "I've waited a long time to feel your hands touching me" his eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. He grit his teeth as his manhood tried to escape from his suit. He never realised how painful it truly was having a boner whilst wearing his protection.

"Come on Shepard, let me get you a glass of water" he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed, he placed her down before releasing her from his grips. Before he could stand up he was pulled down on top of her.

"I want you, Kaidan!" he closed his eyes, repeating her words over and over in his head. He needed to find his self control before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"No, not like this" he pushed himself up from on top of her and fetched her a glass of water, he handed it to her. She began to sip it whilst sobering up. As a Biotic it didn't take long for her digestive system to fully flush the alcohol out.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked whilst feeling her temperature with his hand. She looked up at him whilst smiling.

"I feel better now... now that you're here" her pheromones began to cloud up and fill his senses with a taste of desire. He groaned out.

"I have to go" he stood up and began to walk towards the door. He stopped feeling her hand on his. He turned to her, she was staring up at him. Her eyes heavy with desire, her hair flopped around in her face, her breath heavy with temptation.

"Touch me!" she demanded, "Touch me, that's an order Kaidan!" he raised his hand up to her face and brushed her hair away, "I'm done waiting for you, I need you!"

She slammed her lips against his, feeling his lips press back against hers firmly. His tongue began to slide along the bottom of her lip, waiting for the approval of entrance. Her lips parted and their tongues met in a smooth dance of passion, opening different amounts of urges throughout them both. His hands began to slide up her loosely fitting shirt stopping at her perfectly shaped breasts. Her nipples perked and hardened in his palms. He began to gently massage them, before kissing down the side of her neck. Shepard gasped out gently, trying not to make a sound. Her hands slipped around his suit and began to unbuckle it before letting it fall down, letting his manhood escape and stand tall. She gripped him and began to massage him firmly. He groaned out in pleasure. Trying to hold himself back from slamming her down onto the bed and thrusting into her. His eyes rolled back and shut as he slid his hand down and into her panties. He located her clit and began to rub her softly, massaging her into ecstasy. She gasped out stepping back a little. He followed her every move, kissing her neck lovingly with a few gentle nibbles here and there.

She led him back until towards her bed but was interrupted by the fall that her small table had caused to happen, she was yanked back up to safety by the muscular arms of her lover.

Kaidan picked her up with and laid her on the bed before crawling on top of her, his firm hard dick pressing against her clit. He glanced down to her, staring into her eyes for a few seconds.

Her cheeks were heavily flushed, her eyes bold with desire for him. She wanted him, she needed him and he knew it.

He removed her panties and threw them onto the floor. He began to shift himself down, giving small kisses over her abdomen before he reached her mound. He kissed up the inner section of her thighs before parting her lips with his fingers. Her scent filled his mind with temptation, one that he couldn't bare to control. He dived in, sucking firmly on her bud, flicking his tongue over it then again sucking on it again.

She moaned out, her eyes closed tightly and her hands gripping the edge of the bed. Her muscles began to tense up as her orgasm neared. Kaidan began to slide his finger into her, feeling her clutch around his every move. His dick twitched and he couldn't bare the wait anymore. He shifted himself up and positioned himself at her gender. He slid in, feeling her cling at his cock. He groaned out, feeling the pleasure escalating through his body.

His hips began to slowly and gently thrust into her, causing small huffed moans to escape from her parted lips. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly watery from all the pleasure she had experienced. He lowered himself towards her and kissed her butterfly lips once again. She bit his lower lip playfully before smirking up at him.

"I think that someone is getting a bit into this" he continued the kiss once again, before moving down to her perfectly shaped breasts. He took her pink, hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck gently.

Her head fell back, her breath began to grow heavy and slow. Little beads of sweat began to form at her brow. Kaidan's thrusts began to grow faster, slamming into her core, hitting her G-spot.

"I think I'm going to..." her eyes closed and her body tensed, her clutch around Kaidan tightened as her orgasm shook her body. She moaned out loudly as the pleasure intensified.

"Oh...god!" his voice grew deep and husky as his orgasm flowed out with hers. He caught himself before falling onto her body and possibly hurting her. She looked up at him, panting heavily. She kissed him before he fell on his side next to her. He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently, his affections for her were obvious and she knew it.

"Shepard..." his husky voice filling her senses with a stronger attachment to him.

She turned her head towards him, looking at him for a brief second before closing her eyes, "Mmm?" she mumbled softly.

"I love you!" his fingers gently playing and stroking her fluffy hair. She smiled and mouthed an 'I love you too' back. He smiled at her, she looked so beautiful, so feminine and so relaxed around him. He loved it, and he couldn't quite get enough!

Once she had fallen asleep he kissed her head softly before taking his leave.


End file.
